


and i'll make you happy, hon, if you let me feel a ray of your sun

by bothsexuals



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: A compilation of short stories I've written in the last couple months.
Relationships: Abed Nadir & Britta Perry, Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir & Neil (Community), Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 26
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, I've written a bunch of short mainly-trobed fics between august and now, and I thought, since I have a moment, why not feed the people? I might add to this if I write more, honestly I have no idea. Everything is a big question mark right now but I am having a blast. Hope you enjoy these little cacao nibs of trobed. Yes, I just got done doing homework about chocolate, okay?!

**Things you said I didn't want to hear.**

There were a lot of times Troy said things Abed had never wanted to hear, a lot of times he wished this was a show, wished he was the director and could say _No, do that again, and this time say something different. This time, choose me._

But he couldn't, because this was life and he was just a man, hopelessly in love with another man who would never, ever feel the same. 

"I'm going on a date with Britta," was a bad one. It cut through Abed like the sharpest of knives.

"Britta and I are together," still hurt, despite how much he knew it was coming. 

"That girl's pretty, why don't you go up to her? We could go on double dates!" just felt like a cruel goddamn joke. 

But at least he still had Troy, didn't he? 

Not the way he wanted him, not remotely so, but he was still there. 

"I'll do it," Troy said, and suddenly every other word didn't hurt as much. 

_Take it back,_ Abed mentally begged, _please, please take it back. Please don't break my heart for good._

"Goodbye," Troy said, and Abed wasn't Abed anymore.

  


**Things you said after we kissed.**

Abed wasn't sure how they'd ended up here, kissing on the couch of their apartment, where Annie could walk in at any moment. He was definitely missing some crucial plot point. All he knew is he'd been watching Cougar Town, and then Troy had gotten home, Abed had said hello, and instead of saying it back Troy had kissed him.

He'd given him plenty of time to push him away, of course, and of course Abed hadn't because duh, he wasn't crazy. 

So now they were kissing. He didn't know how long it had been. But suddenly Troy was pulling away, gasping for breath, his hands still bunching up the front of Abed's shirt- and god, Abed loved all of this. 

"Holy shit," Troy breathed, "holy shit." 

Well. That was an interesting reaction. 

"I need help understanding your reaction," Abed muttered, and Troy's eyes widened, as if he'd somehow forgotten Abed was there. 

He took a deep breath in, then blurted out, "I think i'm in love with you." 

Abed frowned. "You think?" 

Troy bit his lip. "I'm not sure I know what love is." 

Abed nodded, and thought back to all the romantic movies he'd seen. 

"Does your heart jump when I walk into the room?" he asked, "Do you get butterflies in your stomach when I touch you? When I look at you? Do you say my name with an odd sort of reverence, like it's the word you've been waiting to say your whole life?" 

Troy was smiling. Abed still needed help understanding, but he waited for his response. 

"Do you?" Troy asked. 

Abed nodded. 

Troy's smile widened. "I'm in love with you." 

"You think?" Abed challengingly offered. 

Troy tugged on his shirt and suddenly they were so close their noses were touching. 

"I know," he whispered, and then he kissed him again.  
  


**After it's over.**

"So that's it?" Abed asked. His voice was hoarse, his eyes were so full of tears he couldn't see well. Maybe it was better that way. He wouldn't want to see the heartbreak he knew he'd find in Troy's eyes, mirroring his own.

"I guess so," he replied. Abed had always hated hearing that sad, dejected voice of his. He'd never wanted to be the reason behind it. 

"I love you, Troy," he said. It was desperate. It was pathetic. He had to say it anyways. "I'll always love you." 

Troy looked down at his lap with a bitter laugh, and shook his head. 

He didn't say it back. 

Abed bit his lip. Hard. He needed to feel something that wasn't the deadly fucking pain of losing Troy. 

"Still best friends?" he choked out. 

Troy took a sharp breath in. 

"Yeah," he mumbled. 

Abed didn't believe him.  
  


**Scared.**

Troy was fucking terrified.

He had never been in love before. 

He'd never had a best friend before. 

He'd definitely never been in love with his best friend before. 

And he'd never, ever, been about to confess his love to said best friend. 

Abed frowned as soon as he walked into the apartment, prompting Troy's pacing to stop. 

"You're scared," he said, reading Troy better than his favorite book, "what's going on?" 

Troy opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Abed's frown deepened- he looked a little scared himself now. 

"Troy?" He took a step forward and placed his hands on Troy's shoulders, gently squeezing. 

Troy shook his head. _I can't_ , he was trying to say. 

"You can tell me," Abed said, as if reading his mind, "you can tell me anything. I'll help." 

_Not if you don't feel the same. Not if I lose you for this._

"Close your eyes," Abed instructed. Troy did. "Okay, good," he said softly, and caressed Troy's arm, sending shivers up his spine. "Now say it. Just blurt it out." 

Troy took a deep breath. He could do this. Abed wouldn't leave, even if he didn't feel the same. He was too good to leave. 

"I love you," he blurted out. Abed squeezed his shoulders a little tighter. He didn't know whether that was a good sign, but he said it again, his voice a little steadier this time. "I love you, Abed. I'm _in_ love with you." 

"Open your eyes," Abed instructed. Troy didn't. "Troy," Abed insisted. 

"No," he mumbled, "I don't wanna see you leave." 

"Oh, you fucking idiot," Abed muttered, and Troy didn't even have time to realize how out of character and odd that was for him to say before Abed's lips were on his, a silent confession of his own. 

When he pulled away, he tried again. 

"Open your eyes." 

Troy did. 

Abed was smiling so brightly it almost blinded him. 

"I love you too."  
  


**Things you said when you thought I was sleeping.**

Troy was halfway to asleep when he heard one of his favourite sounds- maybe his all-time favourite, really. An Abed Nadir chuckle.

He resisted the urge to open his eyes, because he was so comfortable in Abed’s lap, his boyfriend's fingers threading through his hair, and he really didn't want to have to move. 

“What's so funny?” Annie asked from her side of the couch. 

“Not funny, just beautiful,” Abed whispered, “it was just happiness spilling out.”

“Sir, you are a poet,” Annie replied in the same low tone. She must have gotten closer, too. “And what's so beautiful?”

Abed sighed happily. 

“Him.”

Troy's heart leapt in his chest. 

“Mhm,” Annie hummed teasingly. 

“I’d do anything for him,” Abed breathed, like the words were overwhelming him, “it scares me sometimes, how much I love him.” His hand shook a little on Troy's head, and Troy sort of wanted to hold it, but he settled on nuzzling into it in a way he would even as fully asleep.

“But then,” Abed continued in a lighter, more hopeful tone, “I remember he's the first person to ever love me as I loved them, and I'm not scared.” His voice softened even more, and Troy could hear the smile in it as he said, “I’m just happy.”  
  


**Miles between.**

**abed <3 (7:15)**

hi baby

**troy :D (7:15)**

i’m still not used to that

**abed <3 (7:16)**

it's been three months. 

**troy :D (7:17)**

nah man u dont understand 

im never getting used to u loving me back

fucking miracle

**abed <3 (7:18) **

not really. you're my soulmate. 

**troy :D (7:18)**

fuck. ok wait oen sec

**abed <3 (7:18)**

??????

A few minutes passed without response, and then Abed’s phone rang. He curiously frowned as he picked it up. 

“Troy?”

“Babe,” Troy's voice crackled from miles and miles away, “hey, hi, hi.”

“You sound frazzled. What's going on?”

“Nothing. I definitely didn't just dock, run into the nearest bar and paid way too much for wi-fi.”

“Baby, what-”

Troy made an adorable sound, like a puppy’s loving whine. 

“Say that again,” he mumbled. 

“Baby,” Abed chuckled, “hi baby.”

“Hi,” Troy sighed. He sounded so in love. Abed couldn't believe it was all for him.

“You want me to call you my soulmate again?” he teased. 

“Always,” Troy replied. He sighed, sadder this time. “I miss you. I wanna kiss you so bad.”

“I miss you too. And so do I. But reunion kisses are always awesome in movies.”

“That's true.”

“And ours will be the best one yet.”

“Because we're soulmates.”

Abed smiled. “Yeah, because we're soulmates.”

A few silent moments passed, oddly comfortable, then Troy chuckled. 

“I paid for twenty minutes,” he said, “what's Annie up to?”

“Oh, baby,” Abed laughed, “twenty minutes are not nearly enough for that.”  
  


**Starry nights.**

Abed had always loved to look up at the starry sky, out in the country where pollution hadn't ruined the dreamy view, fingers threading in the grass beneath him.

He loved to dream of what might be out there, had since he was a kid. Unknown planets, galaxies, aliens, perhaps a place where he'd finally feel at home. 

He used to look up and wish he had a rocketship, wish he could fly up, up and away from Earth, where no one seemed to want him, to find someone who did. He never thought he'd find them sitting right in front of him in Spanish class. 

Now he looked up and wished he had a rocketship to take him and Troy away, to bring Troy to every magical place where all of his dreams could come true. 

“Abed,” the love of his life whispered, and Abed was shaken out of his thoughts. He hummed. “I’d give you all the stars if I could. I’d get a planet, too, just for us. Put a little space cabin on there where we can grow old together.”

Abed smiled. “Wouldn't it just be a cabin? Or would it like, float in space?”

“It could float,” Troy considered, “like an X-7 Dimensionizer, but cozier.”

Abed hummed. He interlaced their fingers together and cuddled up even closer to Troy. 

“I like it,” he whispered, “let's do it.”

Troy placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “Let's do it.”

  


**Top of the world.**

Abed had insisted on carrying Troy bridal style into their room. Troy couldn't even _think_ about denying him that, and good thing he didn't because it was fucking amazing.

He put him down as soon as they were inside, and grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him so well Troy's head started to spin. 

When they pulled away, he panted, "We're married." 

"We are," Troy breathlessly replied. 

"You're my husband." 

"I am." 

"And I'm yours." 

"You are." Troy's eyes widened. "Holy fuck, you are."

"Troy and Abed Nadir-Barnes," Abed sang softly. 

"Troy and Abed Nadir-Barnes," Troy repeated in the same tune, "now kiss me, hubby." 

Abed laughed, beautiful and bright, and did just as he asked.

  


**Sharing clothes.**

Abed’s classes started two hours earlier than Troy’s on Wednesdays, which meant he’d get dressed in the almost complete darkness so as not to disturb him, which often brought to some fun mishaps, such as wearing mismatched socks or accidentally going double denim and earning a day’s worth of teasing from Neil. That day, it brought to him accidentally grabbing one of Troy’s shirts- he should’ve realized something was wrong when he wore it, it was clearly not his size, but he hadn’t really given it a second thought until he unzipped his hoodie and Annie pointed it out. Well, Troy was his best friend, they could share clothes. It wasn’t that big a deal.

Okay, maybe it was a big deal, he realized a few hours later, when Troy showed up at school and his eyes widened a cartoonish amount. 

“I accidentally grabbed your shirt this morning,” he mumbled apologetically, “I’m sorry. I’ll wash it.” 

“You- uh, mhm. Yeah, yep, no.” 

Abed’s brows furrowed and he turned towards Annie and Neil, who were looking at them with their arms linked and their eyebrows raised. 

“Is he mad?” he asked in a semi-whisper. 

Neil shook his head. 

“Troy?” Abed asked his best friend, who was still staring at him- at his shirt- at him wearing his shirt. 

Troy didn’t reply, except with a strained sound that only sort of sounded human. 

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Abed mumbled, once again turning to his other friends. 

“You- shirt,” came Troy’s feeble voice, “fuck.” 

Abed looked at Annie and Neil with pleading eyes, and Annie smirked as Neil started to giggle. 

“I think he’s trying to say you look good.”

  


**Coming out.** (set after _Physical Education_ )

Abed didn’t stand once their study group session finished that day, but stayed at his place as everyone else gathered their stuff and started to leave.

“I’ll catch up in a sec,” he told Troy, their hands lingering for one glorious moment after their handshake. 

Annie kissed his cheek, then made to leave, but he grabbed her hand before she could. “Wait,” he said, and gestured to what was usually Britta’s chair. She glanced around, clearly taken aback, but complied. 

“What’s up?” she asked. Abed raised a finger, waiting for everyone else to leave, and started talking when they were the only ones there. 

“I need to tell you something,” he said. He thought for a moment, then took both of her hands in his. “Something personal,” he added, his eyes intensely boring into hers. Annie nodded. “So, you know the other day, when you all tried to set me up with that girl?” Annie nodded again. “Well, there was a- there was a reason I wasn’t interested.” He looked at her meaningfully, expecting her to have understood already, but instead her eyes widened and she quickly retracted her hands. 

“Oh, Abed, no!” she yelped, “No, no, no!” 

He gaped at her for a second before mouthing, “No what?” 

She waved a finger between the two of them. “This. No. No, I’m sorry, I just- I don’t see you that way.” 

“What way?” he asked. 

“The- you know- the way you’re talking about,” she said with a blush. 

He frowned. “You don’t see me as bisexual?” 

Annie’s eyes widened again. “Wait what?” 

“But- but I am bisexual. You can’t headcanon me differently, Annie, that’s rude.” 

“Head-what now?” She shook her head. “Wait, so you’re coming _out_ to me?” Abed nodded. “You’re not coming _onto_ me?” 

“Annie, I say this with all the love in the world, but _ew_.” 

“I feel the same, honey,” Annie said with a chuckle. She pointed at him. “Wait, so what was that about the girl?”

“Oh, I like Troy,” Abed easily replied, “we kissed last night.”

“What?!” Annie gasped, excitedly slapping his shoulder, “tell me _everything_!”

  


**Kiss me.** (how the _Early 21st Century Romanticism_ end tag should have gone. For J-Bird.)

Troy handed Abed another heart-shaped candy, his mouth perpetually open in awe.

"You're cute," Abed guessed, and Troy's heart did a cartwheel in his chest, despite knowing, rationally, that Abed wasn't really saying that to him. 

"Right!" he exclaimed after a beat he hoped Abed hadn't noticed, then handed him another candy.

 _E-mail me_ , it said. Kinda lame, but whatever. 

Abed looked pensive for a moment or two, then said, "Kiss me." 

"No," Troy pouted. 

"Yeah," Abed countered, "kiss me." 

"It doesn't say that," Troy insisted. 

"I know," Abed said softly. Troy looked up at him to see him slowly take off his blindfold. "I'm saying it," he said in an almost-whisper. 

Was this a dream? Was Troy dreaming? He needed to- wait, if it was a dream, what was the harm in kissing Abed? Check and mate! 

He smiled as he leaned in, slowly, the chances of it being a dream slimming with every inch removed between him and the man he'd so easily fallen in love with. 

"You sure?" he asked, his voice trembling as his hand slowly, so slowly, travelled up to linger over Abed's cheek. 

Abed nodded and once again whispered, "Kiss me." 

Troy's hand made contact with Abed's cheek, and he knew for sure it wasn't a dream. 

Their lips touched and suddenly he wasn't so sure anymore, because holy shit, when had anything ever felt that good in real life?

When they pulled back, he rested his forehead against Abed's and breathed, "You're really good at this." 

"The guessing or the kissing?" Abed asked. 

"Both," Troy cheekily replied, "but I have a clear favorite." 

Abed hummed. 

"Bet I can guess what it is," he mumbled, guiding Troy into another kiss. 

_Yup_ , Troy would have said, had his mouth not been otherwise occupied, _guessed right._  
  


**Are we Chad and Ryan?**

Annie had somehow roped them into watching _High School Musical_. Troy wasn't sure how, but it had happened, and it had ended up being a marathon, and now here they were, curled up on their couch, watching Chad and Ryan dance around a baseball field. He was enjoying it more than he'd like to admit.

"This is so homoerotic," Annie mumbled, "why did they switch clothes? What happened, Chad and Ryan?" 

"I think you know," Abed replied. 

Annie nodded and conspiratorially whispered, "Gay stuff." 

Troy chuckled, and then it hit him and he gasped. 

"Abed!" he exclaimed, "Are we Chad and Ryan?!" 

Abed frowned. "What? No. I don't like musicals. Or hats." 

"Yeah but- but listen!" He waved his arms around emphatically, and Annie rolled her eyes and paused the movie, muttering something about him disrupting one of the best scenes.

"Here are the facts," Troy said, "Chad's a closeted jock-" he pointed at himself "-uh, hello? First year Troy much?! Ryan is more comfortable-" he gestured at Abed "-but misunderstood and afraid to be himself freely." 

"Where did you get all that?" Annie interjected. 

"My smart brain," Troy replied, tapping his temple. "Anyways, they show each other that it's okay to be themselves fully- _like we did_ \- and fall in love-" 

"Like we did," Abed cut in with a soft smile, and Troy couldn't help but blush. 

"And," he continued after a second, "they live happily ever after together, like we will." 

Annie hummed. "Okay," she conceded, "I support your analysis, mainly because you're so cute." 

Troy winked at her, then looked at Abed expectantly. Abed smiled. 

"I think you nailed it, babe," he said, and leaned down to kiss the satisfied smirk off of Troy's lips. 

Annie sighed, pretending to be annoyed, and pressed play. 

  


**Polygon's Cyberpunk, but it's Community.**

“I take out my uh- my agent,” Troy says, “and I message Vang0 and Dasha, and I say, _Do you guys want in?_.” 

Abed chuckles, and Troy smiles a little proudly.

“ _Want in_?” Annie says, in her Dapper Dasha voice. 

“Vang0 immediately says yes, all caps,” Neil says with a chuckle. 

“ _In?!”_ ,” Annie exclaims, “I text _In?!_ five more times.” 

Troy laughs. “I ignore her, and I text back _Hey, Vang0, love to hear from ya, pal. So just van, 15 minutes?_ ” 

“Gay,” Abed dead-pans, then looks expectantly at Neil. 

“I type back _k._ ,” Neil says. 

“Brutal,” Abed comments as everyone laughs, and looks at Annie. 

“IN?!” she repeats, “In… your van?!” She frowns. “Wait, do I know where his van is parked?” 

“I think it’s probably just-” Neil laughs “-just in front of Dasha’s apartment, ‘cause she’s the only one of us who actually has one.” 

“I lean out of the window of my apartment,” Annie says in the midst of laughs, “and I shout _IN?!_ and then I come downstairs.” 

“Vang0 Bang0 appears as if from nowhere,” Neil cuts in, “just streaming while walking backwards to the van, and he just- I imagine he just bumps into Burger Chainz as he’s walking backwards.” 

The group erupts into laughter, then Troy says, “I pick up Vang0 Bang0 and I hug him.” 

“Aww,” Abed comments. 

“That _is_ cute,” Annie concedes with a fond eye roll. 

“I cut off the stream immediately,” Neil mercilessly says, and laughter fills the room again.

  


**Troy and Abed on a video call.** (for J-Bird) 

Abed pauses the episode of _Cougar Town_ he’s watching and shifts his focus to Troy, sitting pretty doing homework on Abed’s phone screen.

“Is this fun for you?” he asks, and Troy turns towards him with an adorable furrow in his brows. 

“What?” he asks. 

“I mean, I like looking at you do homework because you’re really cute when you’re focused-” Troy blushes a little, tilting his head in that cute way that means he doesn’t really know how to respond to Abed’s compliments “-but aren’t I distracting you? Just watching stuff and laughing?” 

“I like your laugh,” Troy replies with a shrug, “I always have some sorta background noise while I do homework. This is by far the better option.” 

“Oh,” Abed says, and it’s his turn to blush, “okay.” 

“Okay,” Troy repeats with a smile. He proudly turns his textbook towards Abed. “Look, I’m almost done!” 

“Nice, babe,” Abed says, and Troy gives him another smile before going back to his homework. 

Abed presses play and the episode starts again, but he finds his eyes constantly drifting to Troy, hunched over his textbook, pensively biting his pencil. 

Well, it’s by far the better option.

  
**Among us.** (for J-Bird) 

Troy groaned, “Why am I never the impostor?!”

Abed looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. “Can I tell you something?” 

“Are you-”

“I’m the impostor.” 

“Oh, hell yeah,” Troy laughed, “I’ll be your accomplice.” 

“Cool, cool, cool. Look, it’s Jeff.” 

“Let’s go kill him.” 

Abed laughed, and set his phone aside for a second to do their handshake, before setting off to kill Jeff in the game.

  


**Abed and Britta bestfriendism.** (for J-Bird) 

When Abed had off-handedly complained about the lack of diversity of TV a few days before, Britta had taken it to heart, and she’d gotten to work as soon as she got home, searching all her favorite feminist forums for suggestions. Soon enough she had compiled a list, divided by genre, each title accompanied by a specification of the representation in it. 

“Abed, I got something for you,” she said after study group, excitedly waving the list she had printed out. 

He took it and inspected it curiously. “What is this?” he asked. 

“A list of diverse movies and shows,” she shily explained, “I mean, I’m sure you know a lot of them already, but some aren’t as well-known, so-” 

“I love it,” Abed said quickly, hugging the list to his chest, “where should we start?” 

“We?” Britta repeated. 

“You’re watching with me, aren’t you?” 

_Oh._ Britta hadn’t thought he’d want to do that. 

“Of course,” she said with a soft smile. 

“How about cartoons?” Abed asked, his eyes back to the list, “This one sounds good.” 

Britta read the one he was pointing out, “ _The Owl House_ : main characters of colour, bi main character, lesbian main character.” She chuckled. “What am I gonna do? Say no?” 

Abed frowned. “I hope not.”

“No, no-” Britta gently grabbed his arm “-I’m saying yes.”

“Oh, phew,” Abed said with a relieved smile. “Your place, 8 pm?” 

“Sounds good,” Britta smiled.

  


**Mondler but it’s trobed, part one.** (for J-Bird) 

“Alright, I gotta go,” Troy said, standing up.

“Bye,” Abed said with a soft smile, and Troy leaned down to kiss it off his lips. 

And then he stood back up and realized all their friends were there. _Oh, fuck._

He turned to Annie, who was sitting next to Abed. “Bye, Annie,” he said, and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips- a lot more quick and tight-lipped than the one he’d given Abed, but still a good enough cover. “Britta,” he continued, and gave her a kiss. “Jeff.” His friend accepted the kiss with wide eyes. “Shirley.” 

She held up a hand and said, "I'm good." 

“Your loss,” Troy heard Abed mutter. 

_Seriously?_ he mouthed in response. He had just kissed their entire study group to keep their cover and Abed just said shit like that?!

“Yeah, he’s a pretty good kisser,” Annie agreed, and Britta nodded emphatically.

“You might wanna reconsider,” Jeff added. 

“Aw, shucks,” Troy cheekily said, and the group erupted into laughter, seemingly forgetting how much more enthusiastic his kiss with Abed had been.

  
**Mondler but it’s trobed, part two** (for J-Bird)

“Quick, hide!” Troy said as Annie’s steps got closer to the bathroom. 

“Hide?” Abed hissed, “we’re in a bathtub!” 

Troy gave him a pointed look and Abed sighed, then ducked under the water just in time for Annie to open the door. 

“Oh, hey, Troy,” she said, glancing at the candles and flower petals surrounding him with a confused look. 

“I’ve had a very long, hard day,” Troy sighed, hoping that would be a good enough explanation. 

Annie nodded, then said, “I was gonna order thai food, you want anything?”

“Oh, yeah, that tasty rice,” he said, knowing she’d know what he meant better than him. Abed pinched him underwater and he bit back a yelp and said, “And uh- pad thai.” He chuckled. “Hungry, y’know?” 

Annie hummed, and gave him one last suspicious look before exiting the bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind her, Abed emerged with a gulp. 

“Dude, how long was that? Maybe you set a record,” Troy murmured. 

“I don’t know,” Abed replied, “but it’s not like we can tell anyone.” 

Troy pouted, realizing that. “Oh, yeah. Right.” 

Abed kissed the pout off his lips and whispered, “Thanks for ordering me food, babe.” 

“Of course,” Troy whispered, and was about to kiss him again when the door started to open and Abed ducked back down, his head hidden between Troy’s chest and the multitude of bubbles thankfully covering him. 

Annie’s head popped in and she asked, “Drinks?” 

“No-ow! I mean, yes. Orange drink?” Abed gave him an affirming pat on his side. “Orange drink.” 

“Alright, weirdo,” Annie muttered as she left.

  
**Secret admirer.** (for J-Bird) 

“Anything in there for Troy?” Troy asked, “Troy Barnes? Barnes, comma, Troy?” The Human Being shook their head, and Troy sighed. 

“I’m sure you’ll get something,” Abed said, with an unreadable glint in his eyes, and handed Troy a muffin from the basket he had received. Troy gave him a half-hearted smile and bit into it. 

Abed was proven right a short while later, when Troy opened his locker to find a heart-shaped box of chocolates had somehow found its way in there, then turned around to be greeted by the Human Being, who handed him a bouquet of roses that would’ve put Annie’s single rose from Vaughn to shame. Unfortunately, neither had any indication on who it was from. 

As the day went on, Troy received a number of notes from his secret admirer- he could tell they were from the same person because they were all in the same handwriting, one that struck him as oddly familiar. 

Some notes were random compliments, some were references to Troy’s favorite movies and songs- proof that whoever wrote them knew him pretty well, one was just the words _stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder_ surrounded by hearts, which Troy probably found way more endearing than he should have. He really wanted to know who was sending him these. His gaze drifted past Jeff and to Abed, who was intently listening to Chang and probably trying to make sense of whatever he was yelling now. Abed might know all that stuff about him. He was his closest friend after all. But no, that was foolish. Abed would never like him that way. 

Abed turned around and glanced at the note Troy was twirling around in his hands, then he looked up at Troy and winked. 

Would he? 

///

Once classes were over, Troy headed to the study room to meet up with Abed, as they usually did. 

“Hey,” Abed said, surprising Troy as he reached him in the hallway, “so you got some notes?” 

“Yeah,” Troy smiled, “and flowers. And chocolates, but I ate those already.”

Abed hummed, holding the door to the study room open for Troy, who didn’t take his eyes off of Abed as he entered. “Any idea who they’re from?” he asked. 

“Not really,” Troy sighed, his gaze dropping to the floor.

Abed hummed again and touched Troy’s chin with one finger, tilting it up to make him look at the study room table, where a colorful bouquet of flowers sat, a bright red envelope with the words _For Troy_ popping out.

“Maybe that’ll tell you,” Abed muttered as Troy shakily reached for it. 

He opened the envelope, taking out the cheesy card inside it: it was shaped like an old timey video game console, where the screen read ‘Will you be my player two?’ He opened it, and saw that familiar handwriting again. 

_In case it isn’t obvious yet, I really like you.  
-Abed_

He turned around to see Abed nervously shifting on his feet. 

“You…?” he eloquently asked. 

Abed nodded. “Disappointed?” he asked, as if expecting him to say yes- as if Troy could ever say yes to that. 

“No,” Troy said with a laugh, “god, no. This is- this is the best case scenario, dude.” 

“Oh,” Abed smiled, “cool. Cool, cool, cool.” 

“Very cool,” Troy agreed, stepping so close to Abed that he could feel his breath on him. “Now-” he fished around his pocket, looking for the note he had carefully stashed there, just in case“-how about we make good on this?” He handed it to Abed, who read, “Kiss me.” 

“Happily,” Troy mumbled, and leaned in to do just that.

  
**See you again.** (for J-Bird)

Abed stared at the man on the other side of the bar. It couldn’t be. He was out in Los Angeles with his coworkers, he hadn’t seen him in years, what were the chances of him being there? It couldn’t be. The man laughed, the bright sound tickling Abed’s ears. It had to be. 

Troy Barnes. Four years later. In the one bar in LA Abed could stand to be in. What were the chances? 

He looked the same. Well, not really, he looked extremely different. For starters, he had a beard. His hair was longer, he had a couple tattoos on his arms that Abed really ached to get closer and see, and there was a sad look in his eyes that Abed didn’t remember seeing before. He recognized it though, he saw it in Annie’s eyes and in his own, where it had more to do with the man sitting on the other side of the bar than he’d like to admit. 

“Abed?” He turned towards his friend Bill, who was looking at him with concern in their eyes. They put a gentle hand on his shoulder and asked, “You good, bud?” 

“Yeah,” Abed said with a nod, “just- just thought I saw someone I used to know.” 

Bill nodded and gave him a sweet smile, which Abed tried his best to return. “They freed up a booth,” Bill said, gesturing to the booth where their other coworkers were now sitting, “I got you a beer. Come when you’re ready.” Abed nodded, and Bill pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head before leaving him. 

Abed would go, have fun with them, forget he’d ever seen Troy. That was the smart choice, wasn’t it? 

But he couldn’t resist one last look. He deserved that at least. 

He turned back towards Troy, expecting him to still be looking elsewhere, but as luck would have it, his old friend turned just as Abed did, and they locked eyes from across the bar. 

He couldn’t tear his gaze away as Troy’s eyes widened and he dropped the drink he was holding, the sound of shattering glass startling everyone but Abed- because all Abed could hear was Troy’s surprised cry of, “Abed?!”

  
**Conflicting emotions.** (based on the _Cougar Town_ s05e01 cold open)

Jeff walked into the study room with his textbook under one arm and his phone in the other hand. “Hey guys,” he said, not looking up. No one responded, so he rolled his eyes and put his phone away to see all his friends, Troy and Abed excluded, gaping at the couch, where Troy and Abed were full-on making out. 

Right, he’d almost forgotten they’d finally gotten together during the break. 

“This is…” Annie trailed off.

“A little…” Neil continued. 

“Can’t quite…” Britta turned to him. “Winger, help us out here, what are we feeling?”

Jeff smirked. His time to shine. 

“It’s a complex range of emotions which cannot be expressed by mere human words,” he stated matter-of-factly, “but I have invented a sound to capture it.” He looked back at Troy at Abed, still passionately kissing, completely unbothered by their conversation, and everyone followed his gaze. “Aww,” he said, then with a start, “blech!” 

Everyone nodded. “Yeah, yep, that’s exactly it,” Britta said.

Troy made a sound right then, one Jeff had never, ever wanted to hear in his life, and apparently neither had Neil, who grabbed Annie's hand and hurriedly tugged her towards the door. “Alright everyone, let’s go,” he said, and everyone but Troy and Abed followed him out, “coffee time. I’m buying.”

  


**Princess Bubblegum.** (for J-Bird) 

Annie and Neil had gotten really close, to the point that almost everyone, including Shirley, Britta and Jeff, thought they were dating. Which, of course, wasn’t true- in fact, it could never be true, since Annie had no interest in men whatsoever. She hadn’t told anyone that yet, she’d barely admitted it to herself, but that day she’d decided she would. 

“Neil,” she said, raising her head from his chest. They were cuddled up under a blanket watching _Adventure Time_ , which Neil paused as soon as he saw the intense look in Annie’s eyes. 

“Yes, Annie Banannie?” 

“I have to tell you something,” she said, sitting up straighter, “something I haven’t told anyone yet.” Neil nodded and offered her a hand, squeezing hers reassuringly when she took it. “I’m- I like girls,” she mumbled, “I’m a lesbian.” 

Neil hugged her then, fierce and loving, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she buried her face in his chest. “I’m proud of you,” he whispered, then pulled back to look her in the eye as he added, “also I’m gay.”

“Oh, man,” she said, wiping the tears that had welled in her eyes, “this is gonna be a real bummer for everyone who thinks we’re dating.” Neil laughed and she playfully frowned. “What? This is a serious problem!” 

“Alright, Princess Bubblegum,” Neil said and Annie’s heart did a little dorky flip at the new nickname as she cuddled back up to him and a newfound sense of safety surrounded them.  


**Slip up.** (for J-Bird) 

The study group has been trying to set Abed up with a girl _all day_ and Troy can’t fucking stand it anymore. Okay, he’s the one who asked to keep their relationship a secret for a while, so really this is what he gets, but _come on!_ The man said he’s not interested, just leave him alone! But of course, the group wouldn’t relent without an explanation, and Abed couldn’t give that without outing them, so here Troy is. Watching Abed purposefully fumble through an exchange with… Cindy, maybe? Troy doesn’t know, and he doesn’t care. 

“What an idiot,” Pierce grumbles, when Abed walks back towards them and gives them a thumbs-down, “of course he couldn’t get a girlfriend! He’s a robot.” 

“Hey, dude, what the hell,” Neil jumps to his friend’s defense, “he said he wasn’t interested. He’d be better if he was, trust me.” He gives Troy a wink then, causing him to flush. Neil being the only one who knows is both a blessing and a curse, really. He’s very helpful, but the teasing is relentless. 

“Oh, come on,” Pierce scoffs, “Ay-bed couldn’t even date a stick. The fact that you really thought you could get _him_ a date baffles me.”

“Shut up, dude!” Troy snaps just as Abed reaches the table. He defensively grabs his hand. “ _You’re_ the one who could never get a date. You’re gross and mean and your tiny glasses look dumb as hell! Abed is a _great_ boyfriend.” 

Britta and Annie raise their eyebrows and exchange a look, while Neil alarmedly looks between the members of the study group. 

“How would you know?” Britta asks. 

“What?” Troy says. 

“How would you know he’s a great boyfriend?” she clarifies. 

“Oh- he, uh,” Neil cuts in, trying desperately to salvage them, “he just means that he _would_ be a great boyfriend. ‘Cause he’s such a great friend. To us. Both. Platonically.” 

Annie looks at Abed meaningfully. “Did he?” Abed shrugs, and she turns to Troy. “Did you?” 

“Don’t,” he mutters, but it’s useless and in a matter of seconds Annie has burst down all his defenses with those adorable pleading eyes of hers. 

“Fine,” he sighs, “I know because he’s mine. My boyfriend. And he’s perfect at it, so fuck you, Pierce.” 

Pierce opens his mouth to say something, but Jeff shoves him so hard he falls off his chair, then hisses, “Don’t. Just leave.” Pierce rolls his eyes, but leaves anyway, and Jeff turns back to Troy and Abed. “That’s great, guys. We’re happy for you.” He looks pointedly at Shirley, causing her to unfurrow her brows and nod in agreement- Troy notices how tight-lipped her smile is, but it’s a way better reaction than he’d expected. 

“I’m ecstatic,” Britta says with a smile. 

“I don’t know what that means,” Troy responds with a smile of his own. 

“It means she’s really happy,” Annie explains sweetly, “and so am I. I love you guys.” 

“I love you, too,” Troy says, “can I just ask you a favor?” 

“Anything, bud,” Britta says with that kind, therapist-y voice of hers. 

Troy tugs Abed a little closer and protectively winds an arm around his shoulder, then with the most intimidating expression he can muster says, “Don’t ever try to set up my boyfriend with someone else again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more stuff. Enjoy!

**Whisper.**

Abed stood unmoving as Troy leaned in to whisper in his ear. He held his breath as his best friend spoke, not wanting to miss anything of what might be the last words he said to him. 

“You're the love of my life,” Troy whispered.

Abed couldn't find the words to respond, couldn't even move more than to tap his hands against his chest and Troy's for their handshake. 

“Abed, what did he say?” Annie asked as soon as his everything had left, perhaps never to be seen again. 

He couldn't say it—couldn't let them know, not when the revelation had been so heartbreaking. 

“He said ‘I hate when people do this in movies,’” he lied instead. “Sorry I got emotional,” he added then, and retreated into the pillow fort to finally let his tears flow freely. 

  


**Finn and Poe.**

As soon as he'd watched _The Force Awakens_ , Troy had fallen in love with Finn and Poe, and as a good boyfriend does, he'd dragged Abed down with him. When _The Last Jedi_ came out, he'd sulked for a week about how they had both been mistreated, and after seeing _The Rise of Skywalker_ he had almost broken a plate in anger—but Annie had been fast enough to stop him. 

“It doesn't make any sense!” he yelled, while Annie brought their dinner plates to safety, “Why did Rey kiss that asshole?! And why did they try to make Poe straight?! He's gay, dude, he likes dick!” 

“Language,” Abed interjected. 

“How are you not angry?” Troy exclaimed, “You love _Star Wars_!”

Abed shrugged, “I've lowered my expectations since the prequels.” He grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him up. “Come on.” 

Troy stared at him. “Huh?” 

“You hated the movie, so we're fixing it,” Abed explained, “that's what the dreamatorium is for.” 

“Oh, right,” Troy said with a smile, and followed his boyfriend to the room. 

There, Abed pulled out two outfits, perfect replicas of Finn and Poe's. “I read some reviews in advance,” he explained, “I knew we'd have to do this.” 

“God, you're the best boyfriend ever,” Troy sighed, and punctuated the statement with a peck on the lips. 

“I know,” Abed sheepishly replied, then shoved the clothes in Troy's hands, “now get in character.”

“Yessir,” Troy chuckled, starting to change into his Finn outfit as Abed turned into Poe. 

“Alright,” Abed said once they were ready, “begin simulation. Resistance Base—night after the end of the war.” 

Around them, the dreamatorium started to transform, the room became dark and full of machinery, Abed turned into Poe Dameron and Troy turned into Finn.

“General,” Abed-Poe said, a fond grin on his face.

“General,” Troy-Finn replied with a relieved smile. Relief seemed to be the main emotion for him now that the war was over—that, and disbelief. And something he only felt around Poe, a fluttering in his chest, an odd emptiness in his stomach, and chaos in his head.

“How's it feel?” Poe asked, gesturing around them, as if the base wasn't the exact same as before, only with lessened dangers, “Being free?” 

“Unreal,” Finn breathed, “people keep calling me general, too, which is pretty crazy. I keep thinking they’re looking for Leia.” 

Poe’s face fell, and Finn tentatively reached out to touch his forearm, in what he hoped was a soothing manner. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“Me too,” Poe sighed, resting his hand on top of Finn’s. He shook his head, as if to shake the sadness away and smiled. “But hey, we’re here now, the first co-generals in the history of the Resistance!”

Troy chuckled, slipping out of character for a second, and muttered, “Pretty gay if you ask me.” Abed snickered, but slapped his shoulder to chastise him. 

“Yeah,” Troy said, once again as Finn, “General Dameron, it suits you.” 

“It suits you even better,” Poe said, biting his lip. 

“General Dameron?” Finn said with a smirk, “Poe, what are you implying?” 

Poe laughed as a blush rose to his cheeks, then mumbled, “Well, I mean—if you wanted to.”

“Wanted to confuse everyone even further?” Finn laughed.

“Wanted to be Finn Dameron,” Poe replied seriously, “you could try it out at least.”

“Based on what I read and what people told me,” Finn said with wide eyes, “that’s a married people thing. Are you asking me to marry you?” 

Poe didn’t reply, looking mortified. 

“Man, ask me on a date first,” Finn added lightheartedly, and Poe looked at him hopefully. 

“Wait, you mean—”

“I’d love to go on a date with you,” Finn said, “and then you know, maybe the Resistance will have to deal with two General Dameron’s. We’ll see how well you do on our first date, huh?” 

“Don’t all the times you saved my ass count as dates? I’d say that was pretty intimate,” Poe teased, his confident demeanor making a triumphant return.

“Hmm,” Finn said, “maybe. You’ve never even kissed me, though.” 

“Well,” Poe said, winding an arm around Finn’s waist and drawing him close, “we can fix that.”

Finn let his eyes flutter close and as soon as his lips touched Poe’s he melted, finally feeling at home—and when they pulled apart and his eyes opened, he was Troy again. 

“That should’ve been in the movie,” he muttered, his arms still around Abed’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Abed mumbled and leaned in for another kiss, then asked, “wanna simulate their first date?” 

  


**Threading the line.**

“So, Britta,” Jeff sighed, “why did you call this—”he punctuated the following words with air quotes “—emergency meeting?”

“And where's Annie?” Troy whined.

“And Neil,” Abed continued, “he's part of the group now, guys.”

“We know, Abed, no need to keep reminding us of your bestie,” Britta replied, rolling her eyes, “they're not here because the meeting is about them.” 

"YOU CAN'T KICK THEM OUT,” Troy immediately shouted.

“Jesus, man, no one's kicking them out.” Britta defensively raised her hands, “I just wanna know if they're dating.” 

“Isn't Neil gay?” Shirley asked. 

“Not in this universe,” Abed explained, “here, they're both bi.” 

“Oh, right,” Shirley nodded, then turned to Britta, “well, Brit-ta, I don't know.” 

“They would tell us if they were dating, right, babe?” Troy asked Abed. 

Abed thought for a moment. “I don't know. We kept it from them for a bit so maybe they'd do the same—you know how vindictive those two are.”

“Yeah,” Troy shuddered, “I still remember the time we beat them at Uno.” 

“But why do we care?” Jeff cut in.

Abed shrugged. “Not sure.” He looked at Troy, who also shrugged, then Britta. 

“Because,” she pointedly replied, “they're our friends.”

“Yeah, so we should trust them,” Abed said. 

“Oh, god, no,” Britta laughed, as Shirley and Jeff agreed with an, “absolutely not,” and “that's an awful idea.” 

“It's no wonder you guys don't have a lot of friends,” Troy muttered. 

“Oh, right, cause you guys do?!” 

“More than you for sure.”

“Yeah?” Jeff derisively cut in, “Like who?”

“Jules from film class,” Abed said, counting on his fingers, “Jules from art class—lots of Juleses around here—Chiara from Horror 101...” 

“You’re making these up,” Jeff said, shaking his head. 

“Point proven,” Troy shrugged. “Abed and I are trusting Neil and Annie. You guys are free to do whatever convoluted plan you have in mind.”

“You shouldn’t,” Abed clarified, “but it will make for good TV, so maybe you should.” 

He grabbed Troy’s hand and they left, as Troy told him in a low voice, “Friends before plot, babe, remember?” 

“Okay,” Britta said once they had left, “so here’s my plan…”

///

“What do you think they’re gonna do?” Troy asked, turning the key in the lock. 

Abed shrugged. “Something crazy. Like paying someone to flirt with Neil to see if Annie gets jealous, or viceversa. Or following them around until they get proof.” 

“Yeah, these all sound realistic,” Troy nodded, walking into the apartment and closing the door behind them. “Hey Annie,” he called out. He frowned when he got no response, and was about to ask Abed where she could be, when Abed pointed at the couch. He followed his finger to see Annie and Neil laying there, cuddled up together under one of her fluffy blankets, her long-forgotten laptop in front of them.

“I hope they are dating,” Abed whispered, “they’re adorable. And since they’re both bi in this universe, they can be adorable romantically.” 

“I love it when you talk weird,” Troy said, and tugged the hem of Abed’s shirt to bring him into a kiss. 

///

“Hey Neil,” Troy greeted him, finding him in his kitchen the next morning, making breakfast for them all, “did you sleep over?” 

“Yeah,” he said, “sorry I didn’t warn you. It just kinda happened.” 

“That’s okay, I like having you here.” He smirked. “Though not as much as Annie does, I’m sure.” 

Neil didn’t respond, but Troy could see him blush furiously as he turned back to the pancakes that were now ready to be flipped. 

“Hey, buddy, I should warn you,” Troy continued, “Britta and the others have got it in their heads that you two are dating, so they’ll probably do something weird now ‘cause they got no idea what boundaries are.” 

“Oh god,” Neil groaned. 

“I’m sorry, man. To be fair, I did warn you when you joined the group.” 

“You did, and I stand by what I said,” Neil replied solemnly, “I like the three of you enough to deal with how weird the rest of them are.” 

Troy smiled. “Love you bud,” he said. Neil smiled and handed him a plate of pancakes. “Okay, now I love you even more.” 

“I know,” Neil laughed, “why do you think I always cook for you?” 

Troy chuckled and took a bite of his pancakes—delicious as always. 

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me, but uh— _is_ something going on between you and Annie?” 

Neil bit his lip nervously. “I don’t know, honestly. I mean—” he lowered his voice “—I like her. She’s amazing. And I think… I don’t know. I think she might like me too. We’re always… threading that line between friendship and romance, you know? But she’s also one of my best friends, and I can’t risk losing that. I think we’re both scared of taking that last step towards romance. At least I am.” 

Troy huffed, something between a laugh and a sigh. “Yeah, man, that sounds familiar. You know, I think I’m the perfect salesman for the best friends to lovers trope.” 

“Hm,” Neil smiled, “you’re starting to talk like him. It’s cute.” 

“Dating your best friend is amazing,” Troy said, “trust me. They’re the person who gets you and loves you more than anyone else could, and you get to love them in so many different ways, and it’s so amazing.”

“True that,” Abed’s voice interjected, and Troy turned around to see him standing in the doorframe. “Hey babe,” he said, then to Neil, “hey bestie.”

“Heyyy, bestie,” Neil replied, “pancakes?” 

“You know it!” Abed pressed a kiss to the top of Troy’s head before sitting down beside him and gratefully accepting the plate of pancakes Neil offered him. “So, why are you talking about being in love with your best friend?” 

“Well, Abed,” Troy replied, not wanting to put his friend on the spot, “I’m actually pretty in love with you, it turns out.” 

“You are?” Abed fake-gasped, “I’m in love with you, too!” 

“That’s adorable,” Neil dead-panned with a roll of his eyes, “eat your pancakes.”

///

Annie was walking in the Greendale gardens hand in hand with Neil when something caught her eye. 

“What are they doing?” she asked, gesturing to where Britta and Jeff were very obviously hiding in the bushes. 

“Oh, I know about this,” Neil said, “they’re spying on us to see if we’re dating. Troy told me.”

“Hm.” Annie smirked. “Well, let’s give them something to talk about.” 

“What do you—oh.” Annie leaned in to place a soft, lingering kiss right next to Neil’s lips, then she winked at him and kept on walking like nothing had happened. Neil gaped as he let himself be dragged away by her. 

///

“Wait, she kissed you?!” Troy exclaimed. 

“Not really,” Neil muttered, “I mean, she kissed me _near_ the lips, because your friends were there.” 

“But _still_.” 

“I don’t know, man. All I know is it’s making it harder not to kiss _her_ for real.” 

“Then _do it_.” 

“I don’t wanna ruin what we have.” 

Troy laughed. “You sound exactly like me before I told Abed. And look at us now, I just asked you to help me pick out an engagement ring.” 

“Yeah, but you’re Troy and Abed,” Neil sighed.

“And you’re Neil and Annie,” Troy replied, “come on, dude. I recognize the look she has around you, it’s the way Abed used to look at me, and the way I’m sure I looked at him. I’ve been there. Go for it.” 

///

“Annie,” Neil said, pausing the movie they were watching.

“Nealy Pie,” she replied, “what’s up?” 

“I have to—I have to ask you something.” She nodded. “Are we—is something going on between us?” 

Her brows furrowed. “What do you mean?” 

“Everyone thinks we’re a thing, apparently,” he explained, “and I mean, we kind of… do coupley things. Do you remember what Troy and Abed were like before they got together?”

She nodded. “They did everything couples do except for kissing and knowing they’re a couple.”

Neil glanced at their joined hands and their entangled legs, and Annie followed his gaze. “Sound familiar?” he asked. 

She sat up, gasping. “Oh my god, we’re dating!”

“Well, I mean, not really,” Neil pointed out. 

“Not officially, but I have totally been treating you like my boyfriend.” 

“Well, it’s a great treatment,” Neil said, “ten out of ten, would recommend, but not really because I wouldn’t want you to give it to anyoene else.” He paused and frowned. “I think I just confessed to being in love with you in the lamest way ever.” 

Annie gasped softly, her hand flying to her heart. “You’re in love with me?” 

“Have you met you? How could I not be?” 

“Well, ditto.”

Neil chuckled confusedly. “Wait, are you saying—”

“I’m confessing to being in love with you in the second lamest way ever,” Annie replied. 

Neil tugged her hand to bring her closer, and she happily let herself be held. 

“I actually thought it was awesome,” he whispered. 

“So we’re a couple now?” Annie asked softly. 

“If you wanna be,” Neil replied. 

She nodded. “So now we know we’re a couple—” she smiled and leaned closer “—there is only one thing left to do.” 

///

Troy pumped his fist in the air as he and Abed watched Annie and Neil share their first kiss. 

“We’re the masters of the best friends to lovers trope,” he whispered. 

“Sure,” his boyfriend replied, “but can we stop watching now? This is feeling a little creepy.” 

“Oh yeah, sure,” Troy replied, “do you wanna kiss too?” 

"You know it."

  


**Nobody laughs..**

Everybody laughs when Troy is affectionate with Abed in public, like they’re in on a joke, like _haha, Troy and Abed are acting gay again_. He holds his hand and their friends chuckle as they walk down the hallway together, he says goodbye with a kiss on the cheek in front of the girls and Britta and Annie giggle at Shirley’s gasp. Like it’s funny. Like it's not real. Like they're not breaking Troy’s heart. 

But nobody laughs when it’s just the two of them. Nobody is there to chuckle degradingly when Troy takes Abed’s hand and presses his lips to it, when he holds him through his anxious moments, when he is held just the same. Nobody points and laughs when Abed kisses away his sadness, brought on by those very laughs. Nobody laughs when it’s just the two of them and he kisses Abed—Abed smiles, and he sighs, and nobody laughs. 

Would they still laugh, Troy wonders, if they knew it was all real? If he wasn’t too scared to correct them, if he wasn’t too afraid they would lose them if they didn’t allow their love to be played off as a joke? Would they still laugh if they saw the way he touched Abed so reverently, if they saw the way he kissed him slowly, savoring every moment? Would they still laugh if they knew how much he loved Abed, and how much Abed loved him back? Would they still laugh if they noticed the way Abed’s eyes shone after every touch? 

They might, he thinks. Some of them almost definitely will. 

And so he lets them laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Same as always: kudos, comments, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked these! Let me know what you thought! Which one was your favorite? Do you have any quick, short trobed concepts you'd like to see me write? Comments, baby!


End file.
